Dreamer
by flaws-and-all
Summary: Kyle and Stanley being the confused hormonal teenagers I like to portray them as. Reviews are welcomed.


_"My heart hurts," he told me as he continued laying on my bed, me sitting next to him. He had been acting oddly all day. I looked up from my drawing and studied him for a moment, then removed my headphones from my music player and as the music blared from the small item, I held it against his chest by his heart. He lowered his head to look at the item now placed on his chest, then listened in on the lyrics  
"This heart, it beats. Beats for only you. My heart is yours."  
then looked to me and smiled.  
"You can fix everything."  
At the time, that sentence didn't mean much to me, but later I learned that those words had much deeper meaning than I had first thought.  
-x-x-x-x-x-_

We were sitting on the edge of my bed, each of us holding a PlayStation remote with Stan at my left. We both moved our characters forward toward this slimy looking thing and Stan began slicing it as I shot some arrows. Neither of us were really into the game, but there wasn't much else to do other than homework and of course I was helping Stan put off work for as long as possible.

The slimy thing receded in size and dispersed in a purplish cloud, then we continued venturing forward. After what felt like hours of silence and blank staring at the television, Stan finally spoke up.

"Hey, Kye?" I could be as distracted from Stan as I could ever be and all he'd have to do is call me by that nickname. Not that I'd ever be distracted from him. There's this obsession thing going with us. He's my super best friend , we're practically in a relationship. If only..

"Hmmm?" I replied mindlessly shooting arrows into the distance.

"You might not even remember this, but.." that caught my attention. I looked up at Stan. Just by looking up, I could tell by his face that he wanted my full attention. I set the remote down behind me and turned more toward him, placing my hands on my right leg that had moved onto the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked with a raised brow. What could've happened between me and Stan that I wouldn't remember? More than half of my memories are with him. How old was whatever Stan was about to mention?

"When we were like, ten, I was feeling kind of down one day and you helped me by playing music. Do you remember that?"

"... Yeah , that one Paramore song."

"Yea! That.. well, do you remember what was said after that?"

"After I played the song? Uhm.. you said I can always fix you or something... right?" I was really curious as to where this was going. That was years ago. The only reason I honestly remember is because I keep a journal of everything that happens with Stan involved.. So I guess you'd call it a daily journal. But really, that only came to me because I frequently read through my journals, why would it be brought up now? I didn't think it was even remembered..

"Yeah. Well uh, you still.. like, that still applies. Even though that was like, five years ago. And that day I realized , even though I was only nine or ten, you were a big part of my life and to this day you still are and i knew it would be this way because you've been in my life for so long that I cant imagine how things would be without you. I've tried and it's not possible. And like, you've been in my dreams a lot lately dude. I mean usually you appear once or twice a week and occupy my weekend dreams but since like a week or two ago, you've been in every single one of my dreams and I'm pretty sure it means something or why else would you be in my mind all the time? And i mean_ all_. The time, dude . I need you.."

"... Stan .."

I was speechless . This kid just spilled all of his personal thoughts to me in one breathless take and of course I didn't know how to react. He stared at me with such passion in his eyes, but that's not all I saw. I saw fear. Of rejection, Of being hated, of losing a close friend. It hurt me just thinking about a life without Stan, and with what he just told me I could imagine how he felt in this moment. But in his eyes, I also saw hope. Of new beginnings. And that's what I chose to act on. The only thing I could think to do was show Stan how important he was to me. I stood up and turned to sit on his lap. I placed my hands on his shoulders and never had I felt so comfortable doing something in my life. It wasn't just a comfortable feeling, it felt right. Insanely right, like this is something I should've done years ago . I slid my hands up his neck and onto his cheeks, my thumbs resting by his mouth. His lips were slightly parted, he looked like he wanted it. Like he wanted me. I scooted more onto him.

"Stanley.." It hit something. I saw a glint in his eyes. I wanted to tell him to c'mon, focus, though I was a bit out of my right mind myself. But really, did I have to do everything?

"Kiss me."


End file.
